I Kind Of Have A
by Egan x Corrine
Summary: I am reposting this because Egney is broken up, this is my tribute. This is to prove to all the bashers that I once shipped Egan & Sydney too, I'm just on ExC now.
1. Chapter 1 - Playdate

**A/N: I had this weird dream about what I'm about to write. It is beyond weird but it is hot as hell. Long story, short... Sydney has a "friend" and she can't get enough of Egan. But there's more plot and twists and turns inside, I promise. Enjoy. Or not.**

* * *

Karaoke. Why did we have to this here? I hate being sent on an assignment outside of school and being paired with Egan which seems to be the theme stupid Mr. Collins is going for. I hate that guy.

We just finish singing a pop song Egan suggested we sing. Egan and I took a bow and went off the stage. Two guys head our way and I guess I was wrong to think I was already having the worst day because I know it's just about to get so much worse.

"OWWW, ladies that was hot!" Dark-haired creep said coming up to me and wrapping his arm around me. I gagged at the rank smell that came out of his armpits and stepped on his instep with my heels. "Oh my God! My foot!"

I turned to face him as if I was shocked. "What's wrong?" I put on my 'Egan voice' and I could see the half Latina cringe when I did that.

"I think you broke it!" He said his breath ragged, he is trying not to cry.

"Maybe you and your friend over here should just go to the hospital and have it checked" Egan said pushing the blonde-haired pervert from her side to his friend. "Don't worry about us…" Egan said wrapping her arms around my waist and placing her head on my shoulder in a sort of amorous embrace. "We'll just be fine without you."

I blinked and kind of gave the top of her head a glare. I was uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. That made me angry. Once they walked out of the karaoke bar, Egan let go of me as if she were on fire. I grunted and headed back to my seat, It's 11:30 in the evening, Collins said we should stay here until the restaurant closes. That means 30 more minutes and this hell could end.

We sat in silence for a bit, nursing our newly poured drinks. "Thanks for getting rid of those guys." Egan said after a while.

"Best part of this date…" I mumble, and then I laughed a little. Then using the voice I use to imitated Egan, I said, "Don't worry about us, we'll just be fine without you. So funny."

"I don't talk like that…" she started in protest, then dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, I can't believe they didn't take the hint."

"Well if you hanging all over me didn't convince them then I'm sure they're retards." I say with a chuckle of my own.

I sat there listening there listening to the next person trying to sing some Ariana Grande song and ruining a perfectly good song. When I feel Egan staring at me, I decide not to acknowledge the staring. I don't know that I want to know why she's doing it. "Sydney… how are you doing?" She asked softly.

I frown and look at her. Concern was oozing out of her bluish-greenish eyes. I didn't understand why she would be concerned. I'm fine, I think. "What do you mean?"

"Well… things are still a bit strained with things at your house, you never see to want to talk about it."

I look at my watch… Crap it's only been 10 minutes. I stand up abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom." I storm off to the bathroom knocking the stupid bell pepper out of some kids hand when I pass him by.

I should have known she would follow me. This was not a normal date. I could not get away by just hiding in a gender specific place. What am I saying, this is play date. This is an assignment, I refuse to justify anything. "Come on Sydney… I just want to make sure you're okay… I mean, I want to be someone that can help you through this."

"But I don't like you!" I stated angrily.

"But I like you… and I want to be your friend. I don't know why but I do." Egan said leaning against the sink. "Besides, maybe we would be able to play a married couple for Mr. Collins' play if we were friends. Maybe we'd have irrational playdates like this."

"How can you help me get over my brother going away?" I asked kind of agreeing about having to play a better husband and wife. I was tired of bickering with her in school too.

"I don't know… you can talk about how you feel." She started, "I know sometimes, when I'm feeling super down, I just call Violet and I cry and we eat ice cream and complain and watch movies when all that's over. I feel a whole lot lighter."

"What if I don't want to get over it?" I said suddenly closed my eyes at my admission.

"You can talk about that too… for someone that never worries about saying the things that are on her mind, that shouldn't be too hard."

I stared at her shoes for a moment then I looked at myself in a mirror. "we have a week left till our play… let's try it your way."

"Good." She said with a smile, then she looked at her watch. "Our date is over!" She gave me a quick hug, and nearly tripped over herself running out of the bathroom. I blinked was she just trying to buy us some time till we could leave?

"Stupid Egan." I mumbled as I walked out of the bathroom past the crowd of annoying teenagers and out of the restaurant.

I walked out and saw Egan on the phone with Martina I guess because she was yelling into the phone. I didn't know anyone could get under that girl's skin like her older sister. It was something about the fact that she had to come and get her. "I didn't see the old lady!"

I smirked knowing that she was so sorry she didn't pay attention while she was doing the driving test. "I'll take you home… you are my date after all." I said walking past her.

"Thank you so much Sydney! I really appreciate this." She said as she followed me and let out a growl of frustration.

"Whatever." I stated unlocking the door and going around to the driver side. "I should make you open the car door for me." I said getting in the car.

"What?" she asked getting in the car before I just peeled off and left her on the sidewalk. Trust me I was tempted.

"This is a date remember? I am a lady." I said starting the engine.

She smiled, "Oh is that so?" she asked, "Well then, I'll keep that in mind."

I pulled out on to the road and I drove Egan home, The conversation in the car had been decidedly more pleasant than the one at the restaurant. I found myself being less annoyed by her, and enjoying myself on this 'date'. I pulled up to her driveway, and sighed. "Here we are." I said.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride. Do you need anything? Are you going to be okay going home?"

"Geez, Egan I had green tea, not Long Island Iced Teas. I'll be fine." I said and extended my hand to her. She took it and kissed my hand. "What?"

"It's a date, remember?" Egan said with a smirk. "Good night." She walked out of the car and up the steps to her house. My hand tingles where she kissed it. It was a weird sensation. I am going to have to be nicer to Egan now; at least for the sake of the play and my grades. After that, I can be myself. Yeah.

When I got home, I logged on to Twitter and put up my status before heading to bed. I liked doing it at night, because I could put the one concluding though to the night on it,,, Which usually contained my main frustration of the day.

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Interesting date. May need to start to explore my options.**

 **Mood: Intrigued**

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know what Sydney's last name is so if anyone can put it in with your reviews, that'd be much appreciated. I only know she is from the Philippines so I Googled Filipino last names and that's number 5. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Kissed A Girl

I woke up in the morning with my laptop on my chest. I kind of fell asleep with it there after typing my status last night. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I looked at my page, and saw that I had some comments on my latest update.

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Interesting date. May need to start to explore my options. Mood: Intrigued**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: What are those options?**

 **Jamie Hank: I'm available!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Get off my page, Hank!**

I decided I'd check Egan's update. Maybe she had something to say about our 'date'.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I think I just gained a friend. This should turn out to be a pretty good day! Mood: Friendly**

 **Sydney Reyes: Why are you up so early?**

I typed a quick comment and yawned. It was _6:30 in the morning. True we had to get to school in about an hour and a half but that status update was so… I don't know, sunny? Cheerful? It was so Egan I couldn't help nut gag. "You're supposed to be nicer now Sydney" I mumbled to myself before heading to my bathroom and begin my morning ritual._

 _I came to my laptop again just before leaving and I noticed Egan had responded to a new comment._

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: You never answered my question… You answer mine, I answer yours. That's how friendship works.**_

 _ **Sydney Reyes: Options are endless.**_

 _I smirked a little and shut the laptop and headed out to my car._

 _I got out of my car and headed straight for the Starbucks right across the treet from my school. The barista had my coffee ready for me as I approached and smiled gratefully. "Thanks." I said handing her the money I had ready for her. That is how I liked my days; the most minimal human contact possible._

 _I walked into the school and to my locker and I took a sip of my coffee as I dialed in my combination. "Good morning." Came a voice that I was not used to hearing this early in the morning,_

 _"Why are you talking to me right now, Egan?" I grumbled swinging the locker door open._

 _"Testing out your options," She said and I finally turned to her trying to level a glare in her direction. But I faltered, because I don't know why this happened to me, but what she was wearing kind of had me tongue-tied. She wore this shirt; it was a black wraparound tunic that hit all of her curves perfectly making her boobs look even bigger and her perfect ass look even more perfect. The tunic was form fitting, not to mention the trademarked black skinny jeans accentuated by her grey knee high boots. "Sydney…" She said annoyed, "How am I supposed to have a friendly conversation with you if you are just going to stare at me like an idiot."_

 _I then level a glare at her. She called me an idiot. "Then don't talk to me." I looked back into my locker and jerked the book I was looking for out and then slammed my door shut._

 _"I thought we were going to try this my way this time?" She whined and walked behind me._

 _"You just called me an idiot." I said not slowing down._

 _"I did not!" She said furrowing her brows. I used the voice I use to tease her with and repeat when she had called me that and her eyes widened. "Oh… Sydney I'm so sorry!"_

 _Now that I didn't expect so I stopped just outside of Collins' classroom. I looked back at her and contemplated forgiveness. "You going on a date today Egan?" I asked rolling my eyes and heading into the classroom._

 _"Sort of." She said blushing a little as she followed me in the classroom. "I kind of have a thing for someone, I want them to notice me." She confided in me._

 _I raise my eyebrows and looked her up and down. "Well… I guess they're in for a treat." I complimented and headed for my seat._

 _She took a seat up front next to her best friend, Kyle, and waited for Collins to begin._

 _ **Status Update**_

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: New look effective. Can't wait to see what happens next! Mood: Thrilled**_

 _ **Kyle Daniels: Yeah Egan you look hot today. Hope it works out for you!**_

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: Me too, Kyle! They noticed… What should I do next?**_

 _ **Sydney Reyes: First you might want to stop discussing it in public.**_

 _ **Travis Carson: You came on the slap in the daytime?**_

 _ **Sydney Reyes: I'm only commenting!**_

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: Hey we're supposed to be in rehearsal, let's focus!**_

 _Yes, focus. She's right. I put my stupid phone in my prop apron and glared at Travis. He glared back and went through the motions of the play. I was great, right up to the point where Egan falls face flat on my chest. "Oh, honey. Darling!" I said, her breath on my chest made me feel weird. I am covering my cleavage up tomorrow._

 _"I'm sorry, sweet heart. I've just been so tired from working over time for the past week." She shouted looking around wildly._

 _"I'm sorry… you were saying, I'm so…" I said trying to soften my voice a little._

 _"Oh Marie, you're so good. I don't know how you could love a minimum wage loser like me." She said, her pretty eye looking at me the same way she did on our playdate. Which gave me chills._

 _"You're no loser, baby." I said starting to freak out a little under her gaze._

 _"Oh Marie, I love you!" She said her voice taking on this silky quality that I hadn't heard before. Though it sounded more unsure than sure. Oliver, which was the part she's playing, had to br positive he loved his wife and that kind of pissed me off._

 _"I love you." I said through my teeth._

 _Collins sighed. We looked at him and he shook his head holding it in his hands. "Go on another date tonight. Make it a family movie night or something._

 _"What?" I asked coming off the stage._

 _"It's Friday. Have a freaking sleepover and movie night or something." Collins said and headed out of the Black Box. "That was admittedly better, but it needs some improvement."_

 _I looked over at Egan who had now pulled her hair out of the bun and had take off her mustache. She was discussing something in hushed tones. I went to my bag and picked it up. Get going Egan, I'll meet you at your house." I yell over my shoulder._

 _"Um…" She said hopping off of the stage and running after me. "Sydney wait! My family is over visiting." She whispered breathily as she caught up to me._

 _"Fine… come to my house." I said with a shrug. I turn to leave again._

 _"Um could you give me a ride home? I have to see if i can get out of tonight's stuff and come over to your house. I'll pay for gas." She said a little desperately._

 _"You bet you will." I answered, and waited for her to get her bag._

 _"Thanks," She said smiling._

 _"You're also opening my car door for me." I said, "I'm a lady."_

 _"No problem." She said holding the Black Box door open for me and bowing like a dude. She is a whole lot prettier than any dude I have ever seen._

 _"Thank you, Oliver." I said with a smirk._

 _"Anytime, Marie."_

 _ **Status Update**_

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: Going to Marie's house for a sleepover… I wish my house wasn't crowded this weekend. Mood: Nervous**_

 _ **Sydney Reyes: Well you could just stay home…**_

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: And fail? No thanks. Can we please not watch any scary movies?**_

 _ **Sydney Reyes: Why are we discussing this here?**_

 _ **Egan Ferrarduccio: You started it!**_

 _I stepped out of the car after our stupid argument. She was sure taking her sweet time getting out of the house. She was only getting her night clothes. I rang the doorbell and someone that looked like Egan only older opened the door. "Are you Egan's friend?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm not her friend." I said walking past her, angry at the woman at the door for reminding me of Egan._

 _"Sydney? What are you doing here?" Martina asked eyeing me dubiously._

 _"Waiting for your sister to stop arguing with me on Twitter so we can go." I answered Martina and sat on the couch. There were a bunch of people in the Ferrarduccio house that night. A little girl of about four years came up to me and stared. She was pretty cute, had thos Egan eyes. "What are you staring at?" I asked._

 _"You're pretty." She whispered, then she touched my forearm where my tattoo peeked out from my sleeve. "You're so white, like a china doll."_

 _I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks. "Thank you," I said uncomfortably and I looked around everyone was staring at me. Just then Egan came down the stairs and hugged her older doppelganger._

 _"I see you later aunt Marissa!" Then she came towards me and mussed her mini me's hair. "Later Alyssa!" She looked to everyone else. "See you tomorrow guys!" and then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the couch and through the door._

 _"You weren't kidding about the full house." I muttered as she opened my car door for me._

 _"Nope" she said as she stepped into the car. "Let's go to the gas station and then pick up the pizza I ordered."_

 _"Okay," I said blinking at her take charge attitude. "You're all dude today."_

 _"You told me you were a lady… I am following your instructions." She said with a shrug._

 _I let her into my house. I guess this was the first time I had ever invited her over. She looked around as if in awe of everything. "My God, Marie! What does your dad do?"_

 _I looked at her with a quirked brow. She had started calling me Marie, and it was growing on me a little. "He is a lawyer… and not a very good one, because my mom took him to the cleaners…"_

 _"I'd say…" Egan looked around and then turned her focus on me. "What does your mom do?"_

 _"The pool boy." I said dryly. I guess she didn't know what to say to that and her face faltered. "She's a psychiatrist."_

 _"Oh…" her brow furrowed as she looked eat me. Probably wondering why I was so screwed up if my mom was a shrink. "Shall we get eating then?"_

 _I nodded and led her to my bedroom, "Let's eat in my room. It will drive my mother insane." I said with a smirk, and she followed me up._

 _We watched some random ass movie on FX while we ate. I wasn't really paying attention because the pajamas Egan brought was kind of distracting seeing as it was just a simple Victoria's Secret cami and PINK branded purple shorts. The thing was that I hadn't gotten the thought of Egan's ass out of my mind from school today, and now there was the word PINK embroidered there for me to read._

 _I turned to the screen to see what was going on, and there are two girls just making out. "What the hell are we watching Egan?" I final asked._

 _She jumped and looked over at me, "D.E.B.S. You haven't seen it before?"_

 _"Do I look like I would have wanted to see this movie before? There is not even one drop of blood in it."_

 _She shrugged and nodded. She stared at the screen where the brunette and the blonde were making out and she seemed to blush a bit. "Have you ever done that?" She asked._

 _I raised my brow turning my eyes from the blushing girl to the screen, which was now changed to the fine ass Megan Good trying to find her friend. Wait what? Who am I kidding she is fine. "Make out? Yes I have done it plenty of times." I answered trying not to sound too annoyed._

 _"I mean with a girl." My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. "When would I have had time to do that Egan? I have been with one boy for a teenage eternity."_

 _She looked back at the TV. The two girls were taking things a bit further. "I wonder what it's like…" She said kind of to herself._

 _"Are you gay Egan?" I ask curiously._

 _"NO!" She screams. "I'm just curious… like Katy Perry."_

 _I laugh at her reaction. "There's nothing wrong with liking other girls Egan."_

 _"Are you gay Sydney?" She asked me._

 _"I am a person." I answered matter-o-factly. "No labels on me."_

 _"So you'd date a girl?" She asked._

 _"I'm dating a girl right now." I answered with a smirk._

 _"Come on, be serious." She asked sitting next to me._

 _"I have my preferences, I don't know if they would ever change." I said folding my arms across my chest leaning back on the headboard._

 _She blinked at me and sat down again to watch the rest of the movie in silence._

 _Later, I got up to go do my status update and passed by her to get to my laptop. She pulled my hand to make me stop and turn to face her. She stood up and stroked my cheek. Then she pulled me close and kissed me._

 _It was soft, and insistent. Her hand moved to the back of my head and I felt an incredibly light feeling within me, then an ache down below. But it was different that I had ever felt before with my ex boyfriend, Ben. It was more intense as if I was stretching and my body was seeking her warmth. Then I panicked and stepped away. My eyes wild I locked at her with a question on my lips, "What was…"_

 _"End of second date… Good night Sydney." She said and laid down on the air mattress I had laid out on the floor for her. I turned and stalked to the bathroom._

 _I had to do something about what she had done to me, I wanted her, but I wasn't gonna let her have me. I searched my bathroom drawers for my vibrator. Once I found it I pulled my PJ bottoms off and I saw the most hideous thing. I screamed in a silent dream because I didn't want anyone to come to me and see what was wrong with me._

 _I dropped the vibrator on the floor and I followed dropping to my knees. I just looked at the new friend that had joined me. It was a nice size, I mean bigger than Ben's friend had been, but I shouldn't have this. This has never happened to me before. I held it, stroked it and I thought, that maybe if I satisfy it, it would go away. I did and it sputtered this milky substance and it shrank away. "What the fuck?"_

 _It was so scary! But now thinking about it in hindsight, it was the coolest thing ever. I don't know how many girls can say they can grow a dick. But why has this never happened before? I have been turned on before. I have to say, I am so glad this never happened to me when I was with Ben. Now what was I supposed to do with this new knowledge of my body?_

 _ **Status Update**_

 _ **Sydney Reyes: Oliver is passed out on my floor. I didn't kill him. It wasn't me.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Call Me Marie

_Futanari_ _– (Foo-tah-na-ree) can be "originally" females who upon arousal have a phallus emerge from their vagina or clitoris. This phallus, which are much like male penises, are lacking a scrotum and testicles, yet often will ejaculate. They can also be completely transgendered, where they maintain a scrotum and testicles and a permanent phallus, and sometimes bot vagina and penis sometimes accompanied by testicles._

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Oliver is passed out on my floor. I didn't kill him. It wasn't me.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Not dead. I'm alive Marie.**

 **Sydney Reyes: Don't call me Marie**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: You started it!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Get out of my house!**

I woke up with my little friend this morning. It was tenting in my pants which was so embarrassing. I had been hoping it was all a nightmare. But he just kept coming back. I had been having a dream… about Oliver. So as I texted a response under the covers with my phone, Egan turned away from my computer screen and glared.

"I need a ride." She said.

"Call your sister." I insisted. I wanted to cry this was so embarrassing I curled up on my side wishing it would go away.

"Come on Sydney… you are supposed to be my friend now." She whined. Ugh that irked me to no end. That did it. My little pal receded.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll take you home. I grabbed a set of clothes and headed for the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, Egan had on that blue shirt of hers I really liked. That had a really low back. So that I could see her sexy back peeking out behind her long brown locks.

I shifted uncomfortably. Damn it little Sydney will you calm down, it is just a shirt. I took a deep breath and walked past her. She followed me wordlessly. As I walked right past my mother who was on the couch reading her novel. Mom blinked at Egan and cleared her throat. "Sydney, you had company last night?"

"Yeah…" I said and reached for the door.

"Are you gonna introduce me?"

"No."

"Hi, I'm Egan." She said going to my mom and shaking her hand. "I'm in a play with Sydney. I was here running lines with her."

I was impressed she didn't mention the date. "Let's go Egan, I don't have all day!"

"Bye!" She said waving to my mom.

"Nice to meet you." Mom said. I rolled my eyes and opened the door for us to get out of the house.

As soon as I close the door, Egan becomes Oliver and she puts her hand on the small of my back. Walking me to the driver side door and opening it for me. Shit, she's a gentleman. Now I hate her for making me stupid.

I waited for her to get in the car, and then took off. "I'm really having fun on our dates."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes!" she said, "I mean it has been the longest we have been together by ourselves without fighting." She pulled out her phone and made a status update, "Can you take me to the DMV? I forgot I had an appointment for the test today."

"EGAN! I don't want to spend all day with you!"

"I just texted Martina to meet me there. I have to use our car for the test." She said in a sad-ish tone. I cringed at the sound and sighed turning right at the light, instead of left.

"I… enjoyed myself in our dates too." I said softly. "Even the kiss was okay. I can now say I've kissed a girl and I liked it."

She brightened and smiled back at me. "I liked it too."

"I still have my preference!" I said trying to keep little Sydney at bay.

I pulled up into the DMV parking lot, "Here we are." I said.

She leaned in and kissed my cheek pretty close to my lips. I stayed still. When she leaned back. I turned my head to look at her icy green eyes. She crushed her lips against mine again for a quick kiss and stepped out of my car before I could yell at her about it. "Thank you!" She said running into the DMV.

What she didn't know was that I couldn't say anything. My tongue was paralyzed. I know that I had to stay calm or my friend would wake up.

I picked up my cell and checked Egan's status update.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Had an awesome dream last night! Hope it comes true. Mood: Excited**

 **Kyle Daniels: Is it the one where you meet Katy Perry and sing on stage with her?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Yeah, to "I Kissed A Girl"**

 **Manolo Gonzalez: That would be so hot!**

 **Travis Carson: Did you kiss one?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: In the dream?**

 **Sydney Reyes: This is so gay**

Monday started out pretty good. I got to school and no Egan. I sighed in relief as I walked to my locker. "Hey" the word was said melodically. Her voice used to make me cringe. Now it gives me a burning sensation from deep inside me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Guess what!" she said unphased by my attitude. I look her over in question. She was wearing her trademark tank top and lace top but this time she actually wore a skirt to school. I looked at her long legs sticking out from the bottom of that denim mini and I bit my lip waiting for her to get to the point. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a card. "Look what I got!"

I looked at her California license. She was so excited. "Alert all slow moving vehicles. Another Ferrarduccio is on the road." I said rolling my eyes and turning back to my locker.

"Aw come on! Now I can take you out on a proper date!" She said excitedly.

I slammed my locker shut and turned to face her. "We are not dating!" I yelled.

"But I want to be a proper gentleman!" she said.

"You were…" I stated and headed off to class.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Love my new car! The picture on my license is awesome… What more could a girl ask for? Mood: Elated**

 **Alyssa McKenzie: YAY!**

 **Kyle Daniels: Cool shit E**

 **Manolo Gonzalez: Congrats girly!**

 **Travis Carson: Good Job babe!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Yeah well at least now I don't have to drive you everywhere**

Rehearsal for the play went better tonight. Collins held us back after. Not all of us. Just Egan and me. He said we had to work on our intimacy issues… or more like I had to work on MY intimacy issues.

This is so infuriating. The only reason I kept having a problem was because little Sydney would not behave herself. And kept stretching every time Egan laid her head on my shoulder. I had to keep taking bathroom breaks to splash my face with cold water. Then I had to fix my makeup because there was no way I was going back in there where she was without my game face on.

"I want to change the final hug to a kiss!" Collins said.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled out a protest. "NO WAY!"

Egan looked a little hurt by that. "Yeah… no way."

"No offense, but Egan and I are just barely getting to be friends. I am not comfortable with that." I said honestly coming up to the psycho teacher.

"I am here to mold young artists." Collins started, "The two of you are two of my most promising students, and you have more in common than you know. I just can't understand why, with such talent, you can't get over whatever resentment you have for Egan."

I looked at Collins, then at Egan and I sighed. If he only knew that it wasn't resentment anymore. It was want on need that defied any physical reality.

"Luckily we have practiced a kiss already." Egan said to Collins. "And it just made everything more tense, so let's not change the script okay?"

I looked at her and smiled gratefully. She frowned and turned away. "Yeah it's way tenser." I said weakly now. I don't know why her frown bothered me so much. I mean why should I care?

"Okay we won't change the script, but maybe you two need to spend the next week planning a way to get connected." Collins said.

"Any suggestions?" Egan asked.

"No!" He said leaving the black box.

I stood where I was and folded my arms across my chest, and looked over at Egan. "Okay, later." She said and went to grab her purse.

I don't know why but I really didn't want her to go. She tortures me so much I am in actual physical pain; and it's a good kind of pain. "Egan… Would you like to hang out after school tomorrow?"

She turned to face me and kind of smiled. "Like a date?"

"I shrugged. "Whatever helps right?" I answered.

She laughed and nodded. "Sure Marie." She said with a smile. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I'll be the dude this time… Maybe I can understand your point of view." I said walking up to her. We stood facing each other for a bit. "Don't call me Marie."

"Then stop calling me Oliver too! I love it when you say my name."

I raise a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah… It sounds sexy." I looked at her because I couldn't deny to myself what she had been doing to me all week.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked. She nodded. "Why haven't you just asked me out?"

"Because you have your preferences… And I have mine."

I looked down at my shoes. "How long?"

"Since I found out we're gonna be playing husband and wife in Mr. Collins' play."

I look at her in surprise. "And all the insults and drama I've thrown your way didn't turn you off?"

"Oh it did…" she started, "But then you came to my house and helped me out with my lines..."

"That night was kinda fun." I said remembering reaching a mutual truce as I drove over to her house that night. I kind of hung out there because she texted the guys and they all convened at her house that night and we had our own mini party filled with pizza, Mexican food and multicolored drinks.

"Yeah… hanging out at my house on Friday nights kind of became a tradition after that." I remembered the last time I went to Egan's house on a Friday I had not been invited, and I got dumped. My thoughts must have reflected on my face, because she stopped talking and just kind of looked at me. "Sorry we left you out a lot of the time."

"How could you like me? And hate me at the same time?" I asked her.

"You should ask yourself that question, shouldn't you, Marie?" she said walking out of the black box.

"DON'T CALL ME MARIE!"

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I got a HOT date tomorrow! Third date! Should I wear something sexy? Mood: Giddy**

 **Sydney Reyes: NO!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Really Marie?**

 **Kyle Daniels: It's the third date! Dude does not need to see your goodies.**

 **Sydney Reyes: I'm uncomfortable just thinking about it.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I want Dude to think I'm sexy.**

 **Sydney Reyes: Trust me, that is not a problem. Dudes don't need to see your goodies to think you're sexy.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Does Dude think I'm sexy?**

I stare at my computer screen for a while. What does she want me to say? I wait a few minutes. I knew she would post something as soon as she got home, so of course with us kind of acknowledging how we feel for each other, I really had to keep a close eye on her updates.

 **Sydney Reyes: Yes. Dude does.**

 **Travis Carson: WHO IS DUDE?**

 **Kyle Daniels: I don't want to know.**

I sighed staring at the screen. "Don't call me Marie." I whispered.

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Starting to date again… Weird but exciting. Mood: Anxious**


	4. Chapter 4 - Third Date

**Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Starting to date again… Weird but exciting. Mood: Anxious**

 **Jamie Hank: Wait you're what?**

 **Sydney Reyes: WHAT?**

 **Jamie Hank: You're dating?**

 **Sydney Reyes: How is that any of your business?**

 **Jamie Hank: It's not!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Fine then!**

 **Jamie Hank: FINE!**

I turned away from my computer and faces the daunting task of getting dressed for school today. Why is this such a big deal? The chime on my phone rings. I have a text message.

 **Jamie: You moved on pretty quickly**

 **Me: It's been a month.**

 **Jamie: Doesn't mean you have to go out with the first person that asks you out**

 **Me: Not the first person**

 **Jamie: That weird kid at school, Michael, doesn't count**

 **Me: Not the first person.**

 **Jamie: Really?**

 **Me: Really.**

It was a few minutes and I still didn't get a response. I turned to look at my closet again. I sighed and looked at it all in dismay. I got another text; this time it was Egan.

 **Egan: Wear that low v-neck shirt that you have.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Egan: You know that one that you wore the other day. It is a scoop neck and kind of fitted. You wore it with tights.**

I smirked. She's trying to dress me. No way!

 **Me: Okay, but wear a skirt for me. I like your legs.**

 **Egan: Way ahead of you ;)**

 **Me: How did you know I liked your legs?**

 **Egan: I saw you staring the other day. You also like my ass.**

 **Me: Don't talk about it**

 **Egan: LOL**

I shook my head and reached for the shirt in question. Then I got another text. It was Jamie again.

 **Jamie: Do you like him more than me?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Jamie: Do you still love me?**

 **Me: That's a stupid question.**

 **Jamie: But you're dating him.**

 **Me: You made your choice.**

 **Jamie: Yeah I guess I did. I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I asked Egan out.**

I blinked at this text. "Wait what?"

 **Me: She's dating Dude.**

 **Jamie: What dude? There's no dude. She's been out with you the past few days.**

 **Me: Well yes… I do mind.**

 **Jamie: HA!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Jamie: You do care if I move on!**

 **Me: I DON'T CARE!**

 **Jamie: Then why can't I move on with her?**

 **Me: Because Dude is a girl. Egan is bi.**

Instantly, I regretted texting that. It wasn't true… Well some of it was true.

 **Jamie: No she is not. You're just being jealous and hateful.**

 **Me: Just ask her yourself.**

Why did I text that?

 **Jamie: Why would she tell you she's Bi and not Kyle or even Alyssa, her best friends?**

 **Me: Are you sure they don't know? I think Kyle had a crush on her but it was put on halt when he "found out". And Alyssa and her had that fling, remember?**

 **Jamie: It was part of a dare. They're just friends. And Kyle was officially put on the friendzone. That's why he moved on. Well… Kinda. Still she wouldn't tell YOU.**

 **Me: She didn't tell me. I saw.**

I felt, I did. I sighed and hurried into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Nervous seeing DUDE. It's so great to feel these feelings again after Travis… DUDE better not have someone else. Mood: Anxious**

 **Travis Carson: We had some great times though, I still feel bad. I'm glad we've maintained our friendship.**

 **Jamie Hank: DUDE? Or DUDETTE?**

 **Sydney Reyes: JAMIE REALLY?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: YOUR FIGHT… Needs to get off my feed.**

 **Jamie Hank: She told me you were gay!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: She WHAT?! SYDNEY!**

 **Sydney Reyes: He was going to ask you out, and I got jealous!**

 **Jamie Hank: I KNEW IT!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: YOU KNOW NOTHING! Dude, how could you say that to your ex?**

 **Jamie Hank: I was trying to prove a point!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Stupid point! I'm Bi! Yes DUDE is a DUDETTE. What does that prove?**

 **Sydney Reyes: You didn't need to justify him with an answer. He is being a jerk.**

 **Jamie Hank: Oh**

 **Sydney Reyes: This is why I only post at night.**

I pulled my car into the school parking lot and parked next to this SICK metallic black lambo veneno. There was someone still inside, because as I pulled up the top was coming up in the car. The door opened and some beautiful tanned extra long legs in a skin tight black skirt and a cool as hell purple top stepped out of the car. "Sick ride Egan."

She looked at me and smiled. "Made me think of your eyes." She said as she reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry about this morning." I said softly.

"You were jealous?" She asked. I understood what she meant by the question so I clarified what I meant.

"I meant that I didn't want him to ask you out before we had a chance to figure out what this was."

She smiled. "Okay, come on I'll get you some coffee." She pulled my hand and made me walk ahead of her. "And wsalk slow, so I can watch."

I blushed. "Egan don't be gross… and I'm buying. I am Dude remember?"

She laughed and walked alongside me to the coffee kiosk at the cafeteria.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: At lunch with my friends… Jamie and Sydney please behave. Mood: Tense**

 **Jamie Hank: I will if she will**

 **Sydney Reyes: Whatever.**

"So do we know her?" Jamie asked Egan.

"Yes we do." Kyle said. Then when Egan glared at him he face palmed. He didn't look at me. I should have known he would know. And I was okay with it because I knew he was helping her get to me. They always seemed to be conspiring on something or another. Too bad he can't keep a secret for too long.

"Who is she? I mean is she hot?" Kyle laughed and then shouted as I am guessing both Egan's foot came down on his toes and my boot made contact with his shin at the same time.

"Sydney… you said you saw her…" he started trying to bring me into this stupid conversation.

"You guys are so gross. What is your fascination with girl on girl action?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" Manolo piped in. "It's HOT!"

I stood up to leave, I had lost my appetite. "You people make me sick."

As I walk away I get a chime that I got a text message from Egan.

 **Egan: Where are you taking me tonight?**

 **Me: Do you like exotic food?**

 **Egan: Yes**

 **Me: I know just the place**

 **Egan: Tell me!**

 **Me: NO… it's a surprise.**

I had a grin on my face as we texted and suddenly Jamie came up behind me and yanked my phone from my hand.

"Oooh you're texting your new boyfriend?" He teased before looking at the texts.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I shouted jumping on his back to make a grab for it.

He is so tall I can't reach it and he keeps me at bay while he looks down on the screen. "YOU?" He shouted. "YOU'RE DUDE?"

I grabbed my phone. "So what!"

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" he asked. Pain very evident in his eyes. I know he was… is really into Egan, and to have his ex girlfriend no less to take the girl of his dreams. Yeah I can understand that.

"Would it have felt any less painful if I had told you when you asked me? I have to be sure what this is. I don't really know what's going on right now and I needed some time" I looked at him trying to see his pain. "Wouldn't it feel more resolute if I told you with all certainty that I am in love with the girl?"

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry." I said placing my hand on his forearm. "Thanks for not being a total jerk about it."

He pulled me close and held me tightly. I missed this a lot. His arms were so familiar, but right now they felt different. He placed his forehead against mine and he whispered. "Something is different."

I nodded and pulled him in for another hug. I hear a throat clear behind me, and Jamie lets go of me as if I were on fire. I turned to face Egan and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and walked inside with her.

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Out for an exotic dinner with DUDE… Kitfou here I come! Mood: Starved**

 **Kyle Daniels: What is Kitfou?**

 **Sydney Reyes: It's like beef sashimi**

 **Travis Carson: Is that Japanese?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Ethiopian**

 **Alyssa Mckenzie: Remember the time we were at a vegan restaurant and we saw beef in our burgers. We basically had the place shut down.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Great times baby girl!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Really Oliver? We're on a date!**

I took the phone out od her hands and dropped it in my cami. I smiled at her wiggling my brows and sat closer to her in the booth and put my arm around her. "What? You think I won't come after it in there?" she asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will, and I'll let you get it… later." I said and I reached for the food in front of me.

"Why do you like this?" Egan said she had not tasted it yet a bit nervous to put raw meat in her mouth.

"It looks like blood."

"Does it taste like blood?" She asks watching me and doing what I do.

"No," I laugh. "Just try it."

She put a bit of the spicy beef in her mouth and moaned. "Oh my god! This is sooooo good!"

I laughed, "Kitfou!"

We ate voraciously and talked about a lot of things. Collins was right; Egan and I have more than gender in common. Like annoying siblings, and talent. Some of our music preferences are similar. But we are different enough to captivate each other and stay interested in learning something new. "I write poetry." She said to me.

I raised my eyebrow. "What kind of poetry. The lovey-dovey kind?"

"Yes, and sometimes the dirty kind." She said a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"What? No way!" I said in amusement.

She smiles at me. "Yeah… I wrote one about you. About a dream I had."

"What" I said intrigued. "Tell it to me…" I started then I thought the better of it. "Better yet, save it… I don't think I could handle it if you said it here."

She raised a brow, "Do I make you horny?"

"If you didn't I wouldn't have come." I answered without hesitation. We stared at each other for an intense minute and she came forward and kissed me. Oh my god, she has to stop now. I pull away and she ran her fingers through my hair just staring at my lips and 'Little Sydney' is beginning to expand. "Let's get out of here." I whispered. I had to get some distance between Egan and I before my tights looked really funny.

I dropped like forty bucks at the table and slid out of the booth. Egan took my hand and I pulled her to the car.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Just had an AMZING dinner with DUDE. I wonder what will happen next. Mood: Sexy**

 **Sydney Reyes: Not happening!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: PLEASE!**

She dropped her phone and I started the car. "Well will you come in the house and hang out with me for a while?"

I looked at her. "Your car is at school, remember?"

"Oh… Okay." She said looking at me dejectedly.

I lean in for a kiss, then I stroke her cheek, "We have plenty of time." I whispered then I pulled out of the restaurant parking lot.

"I've been waiting for a year and a half…" She mumbled with a frown.

I laughed lightly and pulled out on to traffic.

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Excellent dare… Thank you Oliver. Mood: Content**

 **A/N: Yes, I will be posting at least 1 chapter every day. Thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cast Party

**Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Excellent date… Thank you Oliver. Mood: Content**

 **Jamie Hank: So that's it then?**

 **Sydney Reyes: What's it? It was a date… a good one.**

 **Jamie Hank: Well, I'm happy for you.**

 **Travis Carson: Me too. I'm happy for both of you.**

 **Sydney Reyes: Thanks**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Yeah thanks guys!**

My eyebrows shot up at that and I picked up my phone. "Hullo?" I heard at the other end.

"Hey…" I said strangely, happy to hear her voice. I stayed home from school that day because I just didn't feel like having to answer any questions.

"Hey!" She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Miserable, where are you?" She answered.

"At home." I answered.

"Well are you coming to the cast party this afternoon?"

"Cast party? We haven't even done the play yet." I said laying back on the bed.

"It's just us, no Collins or adults, this is a strictly teen party."

"Where?"

"Don't know… I think my parents are going to be gone…" I stop listening because I heard my mom calling my name.

"Hold on, I'll call you right back."

I went down to see her. "Why are you not at school?" She asked me.

"I have cramps." I lied.

"I have to go to a symposium, you have to go to your dad's tonight."

"Can't I just stay here?" I said.

"Alone?" she asked.

"I mean I could probably have some friends sleep over like Egan." I said. "I don't want to spend more time with him and his jailbait for more time than I need to."

I knew that would get her. My mom's not bitter, she just hates Jodie. "Okay, you're old enough, I guess. No parties."

"Can I throw my cast party here? Just a few of us I promise!" I added.

I put on the puppy face, not that I wouldn't throw the party here anyway but it's easier if I have permission. "Alright…"

"Yes!" I hug my mother, which is rare, and she holds me back like she's starved. I like her smile; I hadn't seen it in so long.

"You sure know when to turn on the charm little girl." Mom said,, "I see you Sunday."

"Okay!" I run up the stairs to my phone I text Egan right away.

 **Me: The cast party can move to my house, I have the room and my mom is got for the rest of the week.**

 **My Egan: Great! Are you home alone?**

 **Me: Yes…**

I stopped to think about it a bit. Maybe she can stay with me, maybe she'll say yes.

 **Me: Stay with me?**

She didn't text back, instead I got a phone call.

"Hey…" I said with a smile.

"I'll be there tonight with my bag and your homework." That was all she said and I swore my face was threatening to split on me.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Cast party is ON TONIGHT! Mood: PARTAYYY**

 **Sydney Reyes: This is the cast and crew alone right?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Yes**

 **Jamie Hank: I'm grounded.**

 **Sydney Reyes: What happened to your parents not giving a shit what you do?**

 **Jamie Hank: Parents are trying to act like real parents. I guess I'm thankful :)**

 **Kyle Daniels: I'm in!**

 **Travis Carson: Me too!**

 **Alyssa Mckenzie: I have extra credit :(**

The cast party was great. A little different since this is actually two days before we open we should still be preparing ourselves. Egan and I still were a little awkward but decidedly much better than when we first started.

I broke out the liquor cabinet and some of the guy's mixed drinks. My mom never looked in there. All of that stuff was my dad's and she kept it in the settlement. It would be a shame for it all to go to waste. I rank one drink. I really didn't like to be wasted, and I wanted to enjoy hanging out with Egan without inhibition so I just had one. Then Kyle gave me a coke that I swear tasted like alcohol but it must have been the drink I had before.

It was a school night, so I hope everyone could find their way back home but I really was not feeling that entirely well anymore. I headed up the stairs to my room. "Sydney?"

I turned and saw Egan. She looked so pretty. We had danced a little bit tonight there is just too many people. I didn't get to enjoy her. "Hey babe…" I said with a smile.

"You okay?" She asked coming to me.

"I'm a little tipsy." I said sitting on my bed.

She smiled. "Me too." She sat down next to me and caressed my cheek. "Been wanting to kiss you all night."

"We're alone now." I whispered.

"I know," She whispered back and moved closer to me giving me a kiss. "Please?"

It was the same plea from the night before. My clouded mind was not inclined to deny her or me that pleasure so I kissed her again. I stood up and turned off the lights in the room and could see her only by light of the moon sitting on my bed.

It was as if we were in a dream, I reached out to her and caressed her cheek. I settled on my knees between her legs as we drank hungrily from each other. The now familiar stretching in my loins was almost a welcoming feeling. My inhibitions out the window, I wanted to try this thing out.

I tugged at the hem of her shirt and she disengaged from the kiss raising her arms up over her head. That damned bra is obstructing my view. I leaned forward and kissed her neck, while reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

They were finally free, and I smiled and moaned as my hands caressed their way from her shoulders down to her breast. I brought one perfect breast to my mouth. She arched her back as I suckled at her breast.

She grew impatient, and tugged at my shirt. I raised my hand and disengaged from her breast with a satisfying pop. I heard her whimper as she finds I wasn't wearing a bra. "So naked…" she whispers.

"I don't wear bras at home." I mumbled leaning forward yet again claiming the other breast.

"Let me touch them please." She mumbles, I think she is a little farther gone than I am.

I disengage and expose my chest to her. She leans forward and kisses my neck. With her hands she reaches down and cups both of them at the same time. I bite my lip as the stretching becomes almost unbearable. I need Egan. I need her now. "Egan," I said running my hand up her skirt. She wore a skirt for me, and I was grateful. I hooked my fingers on her underwear and pulled them down. Then I pulled her closer to me. Her wetness pressed against my belly. It would have been so easy to just…

But I couldn't show her how freakish I was. I didn't want her to know how freakish I was. I am a woman. A WOMB MAN! I have the same things she has; I am not a freak. I stepped away from her and walked over to my dresser. "Sydney?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" She asked her need so audible.

"I'm getting my… my toy." I answered pretending to look for something in my drawers.

"Oooh fun! Do I get to use it too?"

"No… call me selfish, but this is all about you tonight." I pulled my pants and looked down at 'little Sydney', straining in my underwear and sighed.

I heard her shift and suddenly there is a skirt flying past my head. I smiled and stayed in the shadows when I said. "Get in the bed, under the covers."

She did. "Are you going to join me?"

I walked closer making sure I stayed in the shadows. I jumped into bed quickly, and I pulled her close kissing her soundly. My girlfriend moaned into my mouth. Did I say my girlfriend? Yeah I guess I did. With that thought in mind, I shift us so that I am hovering above her. She looks up at me her eyes full of lust. She is sober, there is no haze of alcohol in her eyes. I am sober now. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. She raked her nails back up my back and I shivered at the sensation. I wanted her again. "I'm ready." She said.

I kissed her and positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed my way in. it was as if I was dipped in silk. She moaned in my ear and I was floating in ecstasy.

A tear came to my eyes as I began to move faster and faster still. Yes I cried as I made love to my girlfriend in my bed like a MAN. I hated it and loved it and we just FIT. "Sydney?" she half moaned and questioned.

"I'm… oh god." I groaned and I increased my speed. My eyes rolled back as her hips began to move trying to meet me.

"Oh Sydney…" Egan moaned and wrapped her legs around me. She is so wet and slippery I can't get enough of her. Little Sydney began to do a little dance; she pulsated inside of Egan and suddenly she was held as if in a vice and we cry out together. I came inside her, and it was so weird.

"Holy…" I say into the skin of her neck.

She begins to laugh. "have you used that thing before?"

I move from astride her and 'little Sydney' went back to her hiding place finally placated. "No."

"Where is it? Can I see it?" She asked. \i kissed her to shut her up.

"Shut up Egan." I turn her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

My hand hit something hard and I picked it up. It was my iPhone. I turned the camera app on, the flash went off and on the screen was a picture of Egan and me. "This is going to be my wallpaper." I said softly backing out of the camera and pushing the Twitter app.

"Oh God please don't let anyone near your phone."

"I never do." I whispered and typed my status update. "Good night Egan."

"I love you." I heard her whisper into the night. I hold her closer in response and kiss her temple.

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: To all of you who were at my house tonight; you are coming back to clean it tomorrow! Mood: Wazzed**


	6. Chapter 6 - My Beloved

**Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: To all of you who were at my house tonight, you are coming back to clean it tomorrow! Mood: Wazzed**

 **Kyle Daniels: Be there in 10 minutes**

 **Travis Carson: Still here… already started.**

 **Sydney Reyes: Wait, you what?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Get in the shower, I'll meet you downstairs.**

 **Sydney Reyes: OK, It's not like you're downstairs with your ex boyfriend or anything!**

I trust my girlfriend, I do. Plus it's way too early to be jealous and possessive. I had wondered where she'd gone. Imagine my surprise when I opened up my eyes to find that I was the only one in my bed. I was naked, which told me it had not been a dream. I picked up my phone and saw the picture on my wallpaper. No it wasn't a dream. I smiled and I was also glad that little Sydney had been too shy to come out that morning.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: What can I say? I hope it wasn't too soon… Mood: Embarrassed.**

 **Kyle Daniels: What did you say?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I can't repeat that… OMG why!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Don't be embarrassed. Give me a little time.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: :)**

I sighed as I got out of bed. I went to do what I was told, I got ready for school and as I got downstairs I could smell eggs and bacon and coffee. "Oh, you are a life saver, I don't know what Kyle gave me last night… but I think I am hung over." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee. I would have kissed her but Travis and Kyle were eating some breakfast.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, but for some reason, the intimacy we share last night made this morning awkward as hell. "Okay that's just weird." Kyle spoke up.

I looked at him. "Why?" I heard her ask and waited for his response.

"Because I know what's going on… there is all this extra tension around you guys. It's just something I'd have to get used to I guess."

I looked around, "Why didn't anyone else come?" I asked changing the subject.

"They all bailed. But there wasn't much of a mess. So me and Kyle pretty much took care of everything." Travis answered.

It dawned on me at this point that Egan hadn't said much since I walked into the room. Normally I would have preferred it that way, but I needed to know what she was thinking. I looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed a little and turned away from me. "I… kind of sore actually."

My eyebrows shot up at the directness of her words about what happened last night. "Why?" I asked taking a sip of coffee trying to disguise my discomfort.

"Well the toy we were playing with is bigger than mine." I choked on the coffee and I coughed sending it into Travis' face.

"I… I'm sorry." I said at him. Then I turned to her. "I'm so sorry."

She laughed softly reaching for some paper towels as Kyle pulled Travis out of the room. "Why?"

"I don't know… Did I hurt you?"

"No." Egan said throwing the coffee soaked paper towels in the trash. Then she stood next to me. "I had fun, and I want to do it again… soon."

"Really?" I asked feeling my throat close up on me.

"Really." She leaned closer and kissed me. I responded immediately. "Maybe tonight?"

"Um, okay." I said with a shiver of anticipation in my voice. "maybe you can read me your poem."

She smiled. "You remembered."

I smiled back, "Of course, I did."

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Longest day at school ever… Come on bell ring! Mood: Annoyed**

 **Sydney Reyes: Yeah me too**

 **Kyle Daniels: We still have rehearsals**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Awww FUCK!**

 **Sydney Reyes: UGH**

 **Kyle Daniels: Egan I'm sure that's why you're annoyed.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Benny don't make daddy spank you.**

 **Kyle Daniels: Heard you're good at it**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: KYLE**

 **Sydney Reyes: OMG**

I walked into the black box more than a little embarrassed. Egan had to stop telling Kyle everything. This was going to kill me. I scowled as I threw my bag down on my chair back stage and started to get dressed. It was dress rehearsal.

Egan looked uncomfortable when she walked into the girls' dressing room. I looked at her through the mirror. I finished putting my blonde wig on and turned to look at her. "Oliver. Come here."

She looked at me, unsure if I was angry or not. I was pissed, buit at the situation, not her. "I'm sorry…" She said as she came closer.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. "You have got to stop telling Kyle everything!" I whispered into the skin of her neck. She shivered because I was having the same effect on her as she had on me. "I need a measure of mystery to remain between he and I. I need him to fear me."

She laughed and leaned back to look at my eyes. "Why?"

"Because I can't be mean to you anymore. Everyone's got to pay." I answered kissing her lips soflty. "now go get dressed, Oliver. I'll see you on stage."

She blushed as I let go of her and walked toward the door. "Okay Marie, see you out there."

"DON'T CALL ME MARIE!" I said walking out to the stage. I pinned Kyle with a death glare as I went to first position.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Rehearsal; was awesome, can't wait till opening night. Mood: Excited**

 **Patrick Collins: You ought to be proud of yourselves; you rocked rehearsal, and look out Thursday night!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: :)**

 **Sydney Reyes: Can't wait till it's over.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Should I be offended?**

 **Sydney Reyes: No**

 **Jamie Hank: Wow the things you miss when you're grounded.**

 **Sydney Reyes: You haven't missed a thing.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Sydney… I wrote a new one… I like it better**

 **Sydney Reyes: You staying over or what?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I know… not on Twitter… Yes I am all week**

 **Sydney Reyes: OK**

* * *

I opened the door to my house letting Egan inside. It was my turn to cook since she cooked breakfast this morning. I'll cook dinner. I keyed in the alarm code and as soon as she walked in. When I turned to face her I was attacked. Her lips were on mine before I could react, or even control little Sydney, which I realized I could now that I had been with the object of my desire. She poked out a bit, but Egan was pressed against me. I pulled away and took a deep breath. "okay… let's stop for a little bit. I'm getting a bit worked up."

She smiled at me and ran her hands along my belly. "That was the point."

I took her hands in mine, and kissed them. "I think… it will be more fun if we took it a little bit slower."

"Sydney… I am a year and a half ahead of you on this…" She said pouting… it was cute.

I laughed a little. "Egan, do you hear yourself?"

"I know I sound like a dude, don't I?" She said dropping her hands as I nodded.

"It's okay, it took me a little while with Jamie too, he was wound up tight." I answered heading to the kitchen.

"What was it like?" She asked. "I mean your first time."

"Quick and painful," I answered without thinking as I gathered supplies for dinner. She giggled at my answer, and I kind of felt bad putting the boy out there like that. "Not that it didn't get better afterward." She was all out laughing now. I couldn't help but smirk. "How about yours?"

"You ought to know… you were there." She said softly and I dropped the spaghetti all over the floor.

I turned to face her. I hadn't thought whether she had done it before or not. I assumed she had… at least with Travis or that other guy she was serious with. "Me?"

She nodded. When she saw that I was nearly hyperventilating she came over to me and placed her hand on my back. "And it was wonderful."

"No… Listen, that was not special…" Not how I meant for that to sound. I sighed and tried to explain myself better. "I mean, it could have been better than a half drunken roll in the sack."

She smiled at me. "I loved every minute of it."

"Tonight… we make it right." I said and began to pick up the spaghetti off of the floor. She stooped down to help me. When we were done, I ushered her to the dining room and asked her to set the table.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Having a romantic dinner with my new baby. Mood: Hungry**

 **Sydney Reyes: I'm going as fast as I can!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Wasn't talking about food…**

 **Sydney Reyes: I'm going as fast as I can. COOL IT!**

I cooked up some spaghetti and meatballs, glad that we had the makings of a really good dinner in the pantry. At least, one that I knew I could make. I put our meal on the table and I lit some candles and just before I called for Egan who was wandering around the house. I think she was in my backyard when my phone rang. "Mom…" I said answering the phone.

"Hi, just checking in." she said, "I want to video chat so I can see that you're okay for myself."

"Then why didn't you just call with the video phone?"

"Because I don't know how to use it." She said, "Just call be back on video."

I sighed, "Yeah okay," I hung up and contemplated not calling back but I thought better do it or she will just call me again when I am doing more fun things.

"OOOOH there she is!" she said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile. "So I'm alive." I said and she squinted at the screen.

"And are having company, I see." I looked behind me, she could see the table setting.

"No… I told you Egan might stay with me. She's here again and we are rehearsing the play. She plays my husband in it.

"Are you sure it isn't Jamie? I don't want to come back and find out my daughter is pregnant or something."

"No, just Egan."

"I want to see"

I turned my head, "EGAN!" I called out.

She was just outside by the patio so she walked in. "Hey is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah I was about to call you… say hi to my mom." I said pointing the phone at her.

"Hi Mrs. Reyes!"

"Call me Joanne." She frowned a little bit, but the frown went as fast as it came.. "Don't let Jamie near her."

"MOM! Jamie and I broke up!" I said taking the phone back.

"When?"

"A month ago… Look, can I go now?"

"You're single?" My mom said furrowing her brows again.

"Kind of… yes." She didn't like the kind of. I could tell.

"Oh okay." She said, "I'll be home in time for your play."

The total change of subject was strange but welcome, "Sweet."

"Sydney if you need to talk about stuff you know you can come to me, right?"

Hmmm… "Yeah mom" I said.

"I mean it…"

"MOM! I have to go." I said, it's just weird. "Bye."

I let out a breath and turned to Egan who had a total look of amusement on her face. "She is so sweet."

I pulled a face. "I have never had to do so much talking to her before." I walked to the table and pulled a chair out for Egan.

"Maybe the symposium is about how to talk to your teenage daughter." She said sitting down.

I snorted in laughter and took my seat. "Probably." She giggled a little and began to eat. "What?"

"I don't know what I expected. But I didn't expect a normal mother daughter relationship."

I didn't know if I should be offended by it. "Why not?"

"Because how I saw you with your dad."

"Two totally different people. My mom supports anything I want to do… She is the reason I want to be in the filmmaking industry."

Egan smiled at me. "I love this Sydney…" She faltered realizing that she had told me she loved me for the second time. I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"I have a lot to sort out Egan. Like you said, you are ahead of me by a year and a half."

"I know, no pressure." She said squeezing my hand.

We eat in silence for a little while. I want to change the mood. Then I remembered that she had written a poem. "Ream me your poem."

She blushed and went over to her purse and got her notebook, "Okay don't laugh."

"I make no promises." I say truthfully. "You get only honest feedback from me."

"Well… okay… but… no, I can't." she says putting it down.

"Read it." I said softening my voice, the amusement leaving my tone.

* * *

She takes a deep breath and begins to read:

 _ **My beloved met me, and brought me into her house,**_

 _ **And I was eager to show her my beauty**_

 _ **My desire was to go down and bathe myself with her**_

 _ **Her body excited me, and I was trapped with her love.**_

I inhaled. That was beautiful. I put my fork down and leaned in my chair.

 _ **Took her pleasure of me, rejoiced as one with me**_

 _ **She laid me down on a fragrant honey bed.**_

 _ **And made me drunk with sex**_

 _ **But my fire was not yet quenched from making love with her**_

 _ **And I was sent away – to waste my day longing**_

 _ **To have my precious sweet, lying beside my heart,**_

I blinked. Yeah that was sexy all right. I bit my lip as I listened to her; my heart beating mildly in my chest. What was happening to me? I had never felt like this.

 _ **Beloved, please do not ever be far from me**_

 _ **O my hero, my lover… Come look upon me**_

 _ **Now I will take pleasure in you,**_

 _ **As I go down to the water with you**_

I was light headed, and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I was going to cry again. I don't cry. She makes me so vulnerable, and everything in me tells me I should end this, whatever it is. Before we both get hurt.

 _ **Our hearts dance in a balanced beat**_

 _ **Our tongues doing the work of our hands**_

 _ **Our skins burning like a wild fire, put out stroke by stroke.**_

 _ **Until the night becomes dawn**_

 _ **And as the sun lights the sky.**_

 _ **My precious sweet is sated**_

 _ **And I am wrapped in her love like a blanket on my heart.**_

 _ **My beloved… My one.**_

* * *

Her one? Her one… I looked at her expectant green eyes, and felt myself melt a little bit. My cheeks were wet, I blinked and wiped the tears away. I cleared my throat and smiled because I couldn't speak. But I needed her to know that I loved it. "That… was beautiful."

She smiled widely and let go of a breath she had been holding. She reached out and dried a tear from my cheek. I lunge forward and take her lips in mine. Soon there were hands all over bodies and pieces of clothing strewn as we made our way to my room.

I don't bother to turn on the light as we enter the room. And I am thankful that the sun had already set outside. There would be no hiding once my jeans came off but I needed the darkness. I didn't want her to run away. I lay her down on the bed and walked away into the darkest part of my room. I took my boots off then my pants and underwear, when I made my way over to her timidly. She reached out to turn my bedside table lamp on, but I stopped her. "I want to see you."

"I'm self conscious. Just let me handle it my way for now." I said softly.

"Okay." She said with a a small smile. "Can I taste you?" she asked.

"Uh Egan, a little slower." I said hovering over her again. I kissed her neck, my hardness glazed her entrance and we both hissed. I pulled my hips away and suckled at her breast.

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney…" she murmured. "Just put it in, I have been ready since this morning."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Patience. Doing this the gentlemanly way…"

"Fuck it, you're a girl, my girl and I want you now." She said wrapping her legs around me, pulling my hips to her. I entered her and we both exhaled. I moaned as I began to move. I am not so sure I will ever be able to get used to the feeling of my clit inside her vagina like a dick. It's so sensitive, and I wondered if I could control myself and stay a little longer than I did the night before.

I relished the feeling of her below me. Her breast against mine, her hips against mine. Her breath on my neck, my breath on hers and I moved. I moved as I abandoned the fact that I forgot to pretend I had a toy. She didn't seem to think it was odd as she moved with me.

I tapped the inside of her thigh as I pulled out. She looked at me. "Get on your knees."

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

"Turn around, get on all fours." I purred she did as she was told and I was shocked I was still able to go. I entered her and her moans got louder. I played wit h her center as I pounded my hips against hers. Egan's entire body shook as her walls tightened around me. That made me yelp. It was more intense than the day before. "Oooooh…" I said trying to think of anything else, so I just would last longer.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck…" Egan groaned. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed a hold of her breasts as I continued to move this time faster than before. I spilled. And I cried out at the feeling. "Holy shit Sydney." She screamed with me convulsing with me. I collapse next to her and she reaches out to my hips. Her hand brushed up against a very sensitive little Sydney that has retreated into her hood.

I took her hand and kissed it. "I got mine… Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I said, "Big time."

"When will you let me love you?" Egan asked without looking into my eyes.

I didn't answer; I just kissed her deeply. "You already love me plenty." I said to her and I wished I could say I loved her back. Why was I so hesitant?

* * *

We were silent for a while. Suddenly I felt Egan relax next to me "Egan?" I said looking at her, she was asleep. I slid out of bed and reached for my robe hanging on a hook in my bathroom. I sat at my laptop and updated my status like I always do. Then I look at my girl's sleeping form and bite my lip. I pick up my phone and dial my mom. "Mom?"

"Sydney? What's going on hun?"

"I think… I'm gay."

"Sydney… are you sure?"

"No…" I said walking out of my room to the living room. "I just like her."

"Egan?"

"Yeah…"

"I need you to be careful… Don't go too far… don't get too intimate." It's too late for that.

"Why mom? I like her, she likes me. Why not?" I pulled my legs against me.

"Have you been feeling weird?" My mom asks after a pause.

"Weird?" I asked because all of it is weird.

"Physically…"

"OH MY GOD… Mom! Why didn't you tell me this would happen to me? Why didn't you tell me I am a freak?"

"I didn't know…" Mom sighed. "It only happens around girls… if you were with a man you would never have known. You were with Jamie all that time, I never would have imagined,,,"

"This is something I should have known! I found out alone in my bathroom! My first kiss with her and I just… GOD!"

"Sydney listen…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"I wanted you to understand you are a woman, first and foremost. Not a freak."

"What is happening?"

"It's a family thing… I don't know how far back it goes, but it is a mutation that ensures our lineage, no matter who we choose to be with."

"Wait, you mean I can get her pregnant?" This is bullshit.

"Yes… Sydney… Don't get intimate please…" My mom pleaded. I sighed.

"Okay." I said weakly.

"I think she should go home tomorrow." Mom said.

"Okay." I said weakly.

"Don't be in such a hurry, go out have fun, DON'T have sex unless you are sure you can confide in her."

I started to cry, and all I could do is hope I hadn't done the last thing that woyld have ever occurred to me. "Okay." I whispered. "I'm gonna go to bed now mom."

"Okay Sydney, good night." She said and I hung up the phone.

Oh please God, if you are watching, don't let my ignorance be the catalyst to the biggest change in my life. I walked back into my room. I watched her sleep in my bed. I had to tell her, but what if everything was fine? Then I would have freaked her out for nothing, No… I can't tell her just yet. But tomorrow she had to go home. I can barely control myself when I see her at school.

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Random – how many insane clowns do you need to make a posse? Mood: Thinky**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lesbian Bed Death

**Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Random – how many insane clowns do you need to make a posse? Mood: Thinky**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: One**

 **Sydney Reyes: :)**

* * *

I asked Egan to leave for school without me. I had some things to take care of. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to tell her she couldn't stay in my house anymore this week.

I didn't get to school till second period which thankfully that meant I didn't have to see her till we were in Collins' class. As I put away my books, my cell chirped with a text. Of course it was her, who else could it be?

 **My Egan: Are you here yet?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **My Egan: What happened?**

 **Me: My mom says that you can't stay at the house the rest of the week. I'm kind of grounded.**

There that fixed it. My mom did technically sat that Egan had to go. This way she's the bad guy, not me. I grabbed my dance shoes and the dance bag hanging on the hook and started heading to my hip-hop class.

 **My Egan: What? Why?**

 **Me: Coz I stayed home on Monday**

 **My Egan: What about the play?**

 **Me: I'll still get to do the play.**

I rounded the corner to the studio and there she was waiting for me. "Hey…" she said.

I smiled at her, "Hey again"

"I just needed to see you."

"We'll see each other the next class." I said standing in front of her.

"Not the same… I can't do this in class." She says and she pulls me in for a kiss.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Man, this girl made me crazy. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. When we parted we were breathless? I noticed a few eyes were on us from those that had been passing by. We'll spend a little time together before we go home, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Now get to class before you're late." I said opening the door to the studio. She sighed a little then waved a goodbye and walked away.

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: My baby is grounded, I have to go back home. Mood: Bummed**

 **Sydney Reyes: Sorry babe**

 **Jamie Hank: I call bullshit**

 **Sydney Reyes: WTF?**

 **Jamie Hank: I think your mom can tell you two are together and doesn't want you two in the same house.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Really?**

 **Sydney Reyes: Yeah… Didn't want you to feel bad.**

"Mom's like that with everyone I have dated… she doesn't want me to have sex." I explained to Egan. I stuck to partial truths, because I didn't know exactly how to bring little Sydney thing up. We sat in the back seat of my car, a little disheveled from a heavy make-out session.

"Doesn't she know it's too late for that? I mean it's not like I can make you pregnant or anything…"

I choked on my own spit. I coughed and coughed until I couldn't breathe. "If I only…"

"If only I had a dick…" Egan sang a little, which made me cough and blush even harder. "I mean Sydney… could you imagine having a dangling participle between your legs?"

I laughed, "A dangling participle?"

She laughed and kissed me on my neck. "I knew I could make you laugh." She purred against the skin of my neck. She straddled me and continued her ministration letting her hands run under my shirt. She was encouraged by the fact that I didn't stop her and she continued to purr. "I know why you won't let me touch you."

I tensed up now too aware that my hard on was pressed against her butt thank god we were both wearing jeans. "I…"

"I understand… you're used to a man's touch…" She ground her hips against mine to press her point. "If I had one, I would pound you silly." Oh baby you have no idea…

"Babe, I think we should stop now." I said reluctantly because I really wanted her/ I was throbbing for her and I had to go home and take a cold shower.

"Why?" she sounded so disappointed.

"Mom's gonna call the house phone in like twenty minutes, I'm not there to answer, I'm sunk."

She sighed and climbed off my lap, I immediately replace her with my purse to cover the tent there. With one last kiss we both climbed out of my back seat and said our goodbyes.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: It's only been a few hours and I already miss her. Text me Marie. Mood: Clingy**

 **Sydney Reyes: Don't call me Marie**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I like that it irks you so much**

 **Sydney Reyes: You won't like it if I get truly irked.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Text me!**

 **Sydney Reyes: OKAY**

We texted most of the night about the most random things; it was 1:30 AM when we finished I just kind of passed out with my phone on my chest.

 **My Egan: Sydney… you know I love you.**

 **Me: I kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **My Egan: Awww… you fell asleep with you hand on th K. Good night babe :***

* * *

The next morning, I was awakened by my mother. "I made it back for opening night!" She said excitedly.

I looked at my cell and kind of snorted at the last text I sent. "Good morning, when did you get in?"

"Just now… I saw your car outside I figured you were skipping school to be with Egan or something. I she here?"

"No… I guess she's at school now." I said standing up to stretch. "And no she didn't sleep here with me last night."

Mom smiled, "Good."

I thought for a moment and I knew I would kick myself for asking the next question that fell from my lips. But I have to know. "Do you have one?"

My mom kind of stopped on her tracks she was on her way to the door. She looked at me and bit her lip. "Sometimes… I have a girlfriend."

"Is that where you were?" mom nodded. "Did you freak out when… you know."

"Not as much as you would think… I knew about it, I guess I should have told you about it. But for so much in my life I felt like less of a woman for it and I didn't want you to feel that way."

"Did she freak out?" My mom came back to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's going to be hard to explain it to her, but if she loves you like she says she does, then she will understand. I am not saying it's going to be easy."

"I don't want to lose her before I can figure out what it is I feel for her."

"Who said you had to sleep with her to get to know her?"

I smiled and stood up. "Okay I have to get ready for school at this rate I won't even get to Collins' class."

"Alright… Hurry. I'll write you a not." I headed to the bathroom and got cleaned and dressed. Then I checked my feed.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Stayed up all night… can hardly see straight. Mood: Exhausted**

 **Travis Carsion: Uh huh… What were you doing?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I was on the phone.**

 **Kyle Daniels: Is that what you kids call it these days?**

 **Sydney Reyes: Shut up Daniels.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: It's what we call what?**

 **Sydney Reyes: Think about it babe…**

I walked into Collins' class just before he did. Which mean I was late of course. I sat next to Egan, just as he walked into the room. As soon as he entered he shouted. "If you're in the play, stay. Everyone else get out, except for Jamie and Alyssa. I want you two to help out with technical and props."

"Yay." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

I took a sip of my coffee and Egan leaned over and kissed me. I returned the kiss and sat back in my chair again. "Mmmm hazelnut…" She murmured. "I thought you liked it black?"

"Thought I'd try something different. It's still black." I stated talking another sip.

"Excellent! So my co-stars are getting along better than ever!" Collins stated frowning at Egan and me. "Now script doesn't call for a kiss… but the closeness is good."

I rolled my eyes. "What are we doing today Collins?"

"That's Mr. Collins, Sydney." He sighed. "Nothing major, we're just gonna run your lines, with the cues, which is what Jamie is here for."

"I guess I'll handle costumes and props then." Alyssa said.

"Right. Did you find a make up that can make Sydney look less terrifying and Egan more manly?" Alyssa smiled an evil grin at me. She nodded and ran off to get her kit.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Getting ready to start the play, finally the hour I have been waiting for. Mood: Psyched**

 **Sydney Reyes: Two days, two shows all done!**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I'm always gonna love this play**

 **Sydney Reyes: Yeah…**

 **Kyle Travis: You two look real-ish though**

 **Jamie Hank: Alyssa is magic haha**

 **Alyssa Mckenzie: THANKS!**

* * *

I sat in front of the mirror in the girls' dressing room. I was applying my make-up and I heard Egan come in before I saw her. She locked the door behind her. My skin was electrified before she even touched me.

I felt her lips on the nape of my neck and her hands came up from behind and cupped my breast. I watched Oliver touch me and I wanted him and the familiar stretching did not happen! It didn't happen! Egan was a boy, and little Sydney throbbed from her hiding place. I let her touch me. I let her do whatever she wanted; because I was all woman for her.

When Oliver felt my walls convulse around her fingers, she smiled and kissed me. I was bliss-ed-out and elated that I was able to just fool my body like that. She pulled her fingers from their hiding place and put them in her mouth, tasting the flavor of me. "You taste so good…"

I smiled. "You know, Oliver… that's not in the script."

She laughed and kissed my mouth again. Then there was someone at the door trying to get in. "GO AWAY!" Egan screamed. I smirked. I may be rubbing off on her.

"Marie is on in ten minutes, and Mr. Collins wants to talk to the cast backstage." Alyssa said.

I had already turned to the mirror to fix the makeup Oliver had messed up. "Here, Egan please help me into this dress." I said grabbing the mini dress that was hanging on the door. As she zipped me up, I put on the blonde wig and I stepped into the costume shoes. "Okay, I'm ready."

We walked out of the girls' dressing room hand in hand and met up with the rest of the cast.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: About to do the final scene in the play. I'm all manly! Feeling: Powerful**

 **Sydney Reyes: Girls can be powerful too**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Not in the seventies**

 **Sydney Reyes: Whatever. Let's just get this over with**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Will you be able to come to the cast party afterwards?**

 **Sydney Reyes: IDK I'll ask**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Kay kay**

I caught a glimpse of my mother in the audience. She had been watching Egan and me the whole night.

Egan fell forward, her head all on my chest. "Honey, look at me,"

"Wha- Baby I'm sorry. I know you think I'm just some loser who's never gonna make something of himself." She cried.

"Honey don't say those things."

She looked upset for a second. "Marie, you're so good, gentle… How can you love some loser like me?"

I sighed and filled my eyes with sympathy for Oliver. "You're no loser, baby. You're a winner to me."

"I love you." She said it, and she meant it. I knew she did, she has always made her feelings known.

It was time that I let her know mine. I knew, I was chicken hiding behind a scripted line to deliver the message she had been dying to receive. I hoped she did receive it. "I love you!"

I reached out and embraced my Oliver. I wanted to kiss her, but I stuck to the script. We hugged for longer than required as the audience finally responded to the scene in front of them and clapped enthusiastically.

I looked out into the audience and smiled at my mother. Then I spotted them… the dudes hitting on us on that rehearsal date Collins made us do. They were cheering for us like we were theirs. I guess in their mind, we are. I cringed.

I grabbed Egan's arm. Mine. "It's them… it's them!" She looked at me confused for a second then she followed my line of sight. "What do we do?" I asked.

She watched them for a few more seconds. They saw that we had recognized them and they stood up and started to walk toward the stage. "Run… run, Marie!" she said nudging me back stage.

"Yes, Oliver." I said without hesitation and I pulled her with me. We ran and locked ourselves in the dressing room. We collapsed against each other in laughter. "Oh my god!" I said between breaths.

"Are they seriously here?" she asked taking her wig off and letting her sexy ass hair tumble down her shoulders like she were in a shampoo commercial. I swear sometimes I think she's moving in slow motion, or is it just me? I followed suit, following it up with my dress taking the opportunity that she still had that mustache on to let her look at me the way she wanted to look at me without feeling like I had to hide myself.

Just as I thought she would, she leered at me. I turned to face her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her with her mustache on. It tickled my face. "You were great, Oliver."

"You too Marie." She whispered and started to lean forward to kiss me again when there was a knock on the door.

"Sydney?"

It was my mom. We disengaged from each other and I reached for my robe as Egan went to answer the door. "Hi Mrs. Re… I mean Joanne."

My mom smiled at Egan and gave her a hug. "You guys did so great!"

"Does that mean I get to go out with my friends tonight?" I asked my mom looked confused. I didn't tell her I made her the bad guy. Egan looked at her expectantly. Mom was about to say yes but then she looked at my face.

"Y… No… NOOOOO, you are grounded!" I smiled slightly and sighed.

"Fine." I say turning back to my mirror. "Just ruin my life!"

"Well then maybe you will learn that you shouldn't lie!" She retorted. Now she was serious. She wanted me to talk to Egan. I wasn't ready.

"I didn't lie, I just chose not to say anything."

"It's okay Sydney, we'll hang out some other time." Egan said. She was a little disappointed.

I saw the look in my mother's eye and I freaked. "Her punishment is up tomorrow… maybe after the play tomorrow."

I turned to her, and she gave me an evil grin. "Wow Sydney, you look just like your mom."

I rolled my eyes. "So I've heard."

"That's so great!" Egan said trying to figure out if it was alright for us to be excited.

"Ecstatic." I answered a little less than enthusiastic. I picked up my phone and updated my slap page. "We'll go to the pier."

Egan smiled and kissed me softly before heading off to change. "Tell her." Mom whispered to me.

"I will." I whispered back.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside." She said mouthing the words 'behave' as she walked out.

"Sydney I love your mom." Egan said coming back to me half naked. "I can't believe she didn't freak out about us."

"Egan, my mom's gay." I answered reaching for my clothes and pulling my skinny jeans on.

"Oh… wow…"

"That doesn't leave this room." I insisted.

"Okay." She turned and reached for her own clothes. "Thanks for letting me… you know… before show."

I laughed. "No. Thank YOU!"

"I'm serious, do you know how frustrating it is to want to show you I can make you feel good and not being allowed to do so?"

"About that… maybe we should back off a little bit." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked putting her converse on.

"I mean, I think I need to not be having se with you for a while." I answered.

"Was I that bad?" She asked horrified.

"No! GOD NO! We… need to be doing this dating and falling in love thing without the cloud of sex hanging over our heads. We don't know if we really like each other without it." I said truthfully.

She seemed to understand and she stood up and hugged me tightly. "That is a great idea."

I smiled and kissed her cheek then her lips. "I thought so."

* * *

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: We had our opening, it turned out great! Now if those idiot perverts would go away it would be perfect. Mood: Accomplished**


	8. Chapter 8 - Moment of Truth

**Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes:** **We had our opening, it turned out great! Now if those idiot perverts would go away it would be perfect. Mood: Accomplished**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: We did great!**

 **Kyle Daniels: Yeah, we did!**

 **Travis Carson: I still say Alyssa is magic.**

 **Sydney Reyes: We did even better the next night.**

 **Kyle Daniels: Yeah!**

 **Jamie Hank: Yeah really good**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: This experiment of Mr. Collins turned out great.**

Egan and I dated like virgins for three weeks before things started to go wrong. First, she got sick. She stayed home for a whole week. She went to the doctor's and then she wouldn't take my calls. I had to talk to her, I was finally ready to tell her. At least I thought I was… mainly because I was horny as hell and it would seem weird if I got condoms to sleep with her.

I sat alone at the outdoor cafeteria one afternoon. I looked uninterested, but in reality, I was waiting for her. I hadn't talked to her or seen her, she hadn't even posted a status update. NOTHING. I sighed and went on Twitter to check her update. Nothing.

 **Me: Babe I miss you, please call me, text me… I'm at the outdoor cafeteria… alone. Was it something I did?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I'll be right there… we need to talk.**

Now I was nervous. She was dumping me. No she can't do this to me. I love her. I LOVE Egan Ferrarduccio. She walked to my table and said goodbye to Kyle. She walked up to me tentatively. I smiled because at the sight of her my heart skipped a beat. I stood up and held her to me.

She melted into my body and dissolved into tears. "Babe… what's wrong?"

"Please don't hate me…" she said between sobs.

"No… I love you. Why would I hate you?" I said placing kissed on her temples and bringing her to the bench so she can sit.

"I swear I never cheated! I don't know how it happened." I furrowed my brows.

"How what happened?" I asked feeling as though my stomach wanted to escape through my throat.

"I'm p… I just don't understand… and I had to come out to my parents when we found out…"

Oh God… Oh little Sydney, you've done it. "I believe you." I said softly. "Don't cry baby please."

She looked at me and kind of blinked. "How… I don't even know how… and I didn't even tell you what yet."

"Let me guess, you're pregnant…" I said softly. She looked shocked. "I have to show you something. Can you come over to my house?" She nodded, and we walked to her car. "It might make you hate me, and I have been afraid to tell you this, but you are so brave to tell me what's happening, so I have to be brave."

She looked at me confused. "Hate you?"

I nodded, "I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I know it doesn't make any sense unless I show you what I need to show you. So just follow me in your car."

"Okay." She agreed stepping into her car. She pulled out her phone and typed something.

I got a chime notifying me of a status update.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Most difficult thing I have ever had to say, but she hugged me, and she told me she loved me. Thought I didn't hear that, did you? Mood: Loved**

 **Sydney Reyes: No I didn't.**

 **Kyle Daniels: So it's all cool?**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: It looks like it :)**

We started our cars and headed to my house. I parked and looked at the slap update. I sighed, I was afraid.

 **Sydney Reyes: Just wait till I show you, you might change your mind.**

She parked right next to me, looked at the notification and looked at me through her window. I swore I was going to hyperventilate. I couldn't cry, I couldn't. I had to be strong through this. But I was so sure I was going to lose her. But I couldn't let her go around feeling like I woulde hate her for carrying my baby.

I got out of my car and ran my fingers through my hair. It was getting hot outside. Plus, I was sweating so hard. She is going to kill me. I began to hyperventilate again so I dropped my head to the floor. She walked over me and held my hair, twisted it into a bun then dropped down to her knees so that she could see me. "You have to trust me with it…" She whispered.

"I should have trusted you with it before." I whispered back swallowing hard.

"I love you… with everything I have. Trust that."

"I love you too." I said looking up at her. "I know that for sure now, and because I lied, I might lose you."

"What are you, a guy?" she asked me a tone of amusement in her voice. "because I remember being all in your pants right before the play, and you were all woman."

"Not exactly." I answered feeling my hair tumble back down to my shoulders. "Let's go inside."

I led her into my house. My mom was in her study as I passed by her door, she called out. "Hi mom, Egan and I will be in my room."

"Sydney…"

"RELAX, I doubt she's gonna want to do that." I said meaningfully as I pulled her up the stairs.

"Bye Joanne." Egan said following me up.

I take her and sit her in my armchair in the corner. "Look, when we first started going out, I kind of discovered something about myself that I didn't know anything about. It had never happened to me before. Not with Beck at all. And subsequently not with Walter… which is why you know I am a woman."

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "When I kissed you that first night, it kind of awakened something in me. It was like this intense need for you that wouldn't go away and every look and every touch you gave me would set me off… until I got to be with you. Then I could control myself."

I stood up and pulled my pants. I pulled them down just to my mid-thigh. "See… all woman." I said moving closer to her. She licked her lips and stared down at the place she hadn't seen in three weeks. Then she bit her lips and forced her eyes upward. "Touch me if you want."

She reached out with both hands and ran them up my shirt cupping my breasts. I purred and bit my lip waiting for that familiar stretching sensation. Her hands moved lower in my abdomen then back toward my ass and down my thighs. Egan leaned forward and kissed from my navel down to the cusp of my mound.

Just as I expected, 'little Sydney' began to emerge. Egan watched in awe as my little friend became larger and throbbed. "But you're a girl!" she said to me. "how could you get me pregnant?"

"I didn't think I could Egan, honest I didn't or I would have use a condom both times."

"Why does this happen to you?" she asked. I explained about the mutation. And I explained about how I found out, then I told her the conversation I had with my mother about it. I cried and I begged for her forgiveness.

But she didn't respond. She watched me cry, we were standing up facing each other, and Egan wouldn't look me in the eyes. Then she did something I never in my life imagined would be part of her reaction. She got down on her knees and stared at 'little Sydney'. I mean she seriously studied it. She touched her, moved her around, looked under and found my slit. She inserted her fingers inside and my knees buckled. "This is your clit."

"Yes, please stop." I said nearly crying now. She took it in her mouth and I screamed.

I got a blowjob from Egan. I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't me. "E… E… Oh baby, stop please."

She stopped in shock and looked up at me. "Why?"

"I don't want you starting something we can't finish."

"Shut up Sydney." She said pushing me on to the bed. "What's gonna happen? I can't get anymore pregnant. I missed you." She pulled my boots off and my pants the rest of the way off. She removed her own offending clothing and she straddled me. Then lowered herself on to me and we moaned together.

She rode my hips and I could not be in a better place than this. "God babe, I love you so much. I can't believe you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you… you told me you loved me… plus now I know you won't tell me no when I want to pleasure you."

I switched us up, so that I was on top and I began to move fast and erratically loving the freedom my hips had to meet with her clapping together as if they were hands. "Oh Sydney." She let out a deep moan and her walls contracted around little Sydney and I began to shake my entire orgasm going through me in waves. I crashed on top of her. I was still inside her.

I kissed her soundly as little Sydney retreated to her home. I reached down to Egan's belly and stroked it. I bent down and kissed her there, and the little baby we had created wondering what would happen to it. It was her body, it was her choice. I looked up at her, she stared down at me, and I felt drawn into her green pools. "What were you planning on doing with the baby?" I asked softly.

"I wasn't sure if I would get an abortion or not." She said and shrugged. "I almost did, because I had no idea where this came from, and I wasn't about to lose everything for someone I wasn't seeking to make."

I don't know why I felt a pang of sadness when she referred to our child so clinically. She had been detached from our baby, and I couldn't blame her. "And now?" I asked.

"Now I have to have this baby… it is a miracle." She said with a smile. My eyebrows shot up. "It is a baby that I would have never expected to have because I fell in love with a girl. And it is a part of you, and me… it…"

I smiled back. "Okay, stop… I get it. I love you." I said stroking her belly again then kissing her lips. "My mom's gonna kill me." I whispered.

"I think you need to worry about my dad." Egan whispered back. I winced, I hadn't thought of him.

"I think you're right… what do I do?" I said beginning to panic. She said soothing me with her touch. Then there was a very loud knock at my door. "WHAT!" I screamed.

"Do you guys need anything?" My mom said from the other side of the door.

"no mom." I answered.

"Sydney open the door, or I'll open it for you." I sighed and rolled out of the bed heading for my dresser.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Talked to my girl… What a strange and stimulating conversation. Now we need some help.**

 **Sydney Reyes: Your dad is going to kill me, we need support.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I'll summon the posse.**

 **Kyle Daniels: I'm ready when you are!**

 **Sydney Reyes: Thanks Kyle… but we need support with a little more authority.**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: What have you got in mind?**

 **Sydney Reyes: Get off my laptop and follow me to the study.**

Egan closed the laptop and turned to face me. "NO Sydney no… I can't, I'm so embarrassed."

"You can't be more embarrassed than you were when you told me about it… at least now you know who to blame for your condition." I said coming up to her and kneeling down in front of her. "I should be the one who should be ashamed."

"You didn't know." Egan said running her fingers through my hair. We had spent the entire afternoon in my room, after making love just respecting my mother's wishes and just making out a while.

 _Mom stood outside my room until I opened the door. She took one look at me and stepped backwards beckoning for me to come out in the hallway. "Sydney I love you, but please I don't want to know anymore…" she pleaded with me. My mom was being really cool about all of this, so I just nodded._

" _We'll control ourselves." I said softly._

"I still think that once we explain the situation, you and I and mom can go talk to your parents so they understand."

Egan nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with."

We walked to my mother's study and knocked softly. "Yeah? Come in."

She looked startled to see both of us walk in. "We need to tell you something." I said softly.

She leaned forward putting her elbows on her desk and took off her reading glasses. "I'm listening." We told her… well I did most of the talking. And her hands ran through her dark brown hair. She covered her face and shook her head. "Sydney…" She wailed disappointed.

My heart sank, but I couldn't talk anymore. "Sydney tried to slow me down a bit, I put a lot of pressure on her because… well I have wanted her for a long time." Egan piped up.

"But I asked her not to…" Mom said.

"After the fact… she asked me to slow down once you got back to town from… your symposium." I bit my lip because I told her why mom had left.

"We haven't been together like that till today."

"Sydney…" Mom started.

"Mom… the damage is done." I interrupted. "I can't get her more pregnant, can I?"

Mom chuckled. "Thanks for telling me." She sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Sydney."

"Well here's how you can make it up to me." I said and I told her exactly what we needed from her.

"Okay, anything… Have them come over for dinner tomorrow. I'll make something special, and we'll discuss everything."

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: I came out to mom and dad… they don't believe me. Going to my girl's house for dinner. Mood: Nervous**

 **Sydney Reyes: YOU'RE nervous?**

 **Jamie Hank: I'm sorry Sydney…**

 **Sydney Reyes: Why?**

 **Jamie Hank: Egan's dad is on a rampage…**

 **Kyle Daniels: He's been eyeing Jamie, Travis, Manolo and me all week.**

 **Manolo: As if Egan would ever let me hit that…**

 **Sydney Reyes: Oh God**

 **Martina Ferrarduccio: Sydney's a girl… Dad doesn't think Egan is really gay**

 **Sydney Reyes: Why not?**

 **Martina Ferrarduccio: Because she's… Well I doubt YOU could have done THAT to her.**

 **Sydney Reyes: =O**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Don't worry baby… It's all yours. You'll be fine… I love you.**

I stood in front of my mirror. I dressed as nicely as I could. My baby couldn't have a girlier daddy. I loved to wear skirts and tights and dresses and heels, and I loved doing my hair and makeup. I was a girl through and through… I hoped to God I wasn't going to have a boy… Though I suppose that if I thought of things scientifically… and if in fact I am all girl. There is no possible way I could have a boy. I should ask mom.

I went down to the kitchen, where my mom was preparing our meal. The Ferrarduccios are due in less than 20 minutes so she was putting together the finishing touches. "Hey Sydney could you set the table please?"

"Yeah mom…" I said and I went to do as I was told. "Mom… This baby is a girl, right? I can't make boys, can I?"

"is there something wrong with a boy?" My mom asked as I set the plates down on the table.

"No… but as far as I know I don't have a 'Y' chromosome…"

"Oh… you are a brilliant kid." My mom said bringing a centerpiece to the table. "Yes, your baby is a girl."

I smiled. "I thought I was way too girly to be daddy to a little boy…"

Mom laughed and hugged me. "Are the both of you sure you want to keep her?" I nodded. "It is an eternal commitment, you better hope you want to stay with this girl for a long time if not forever."

I smiled at my mother. "Oh, I hope we stay together forever." Mom kissed my forehead just as the doorbell rang.

I disengaged from her and moved to open the door. I took a deep breath, checked myself out in the mirror by the door then opened the door with a genuine smile on my face. "Hi! Please come in." I said allowing my girlfriend's family to enter.

Egan threw her arms around me and kissed me. It was nothing totally intimate, it was just a simple peck on the lips. I stiffened in shock, but I returned the hug. "Hi Marie." She murmured.

I growled softly in amusement more than annoyance. "Don't call me Marie, Oliver." She giggled and kissed me again then stepped back and checked me out.

"You look beautiful." She said to me, and all of the sudden I was aware that Mr. Ferrarduccio was looking at me.

"Thank you." I said uncomfortably and looked her over. She was wearing that wraparound tunic and tights. I licked my lips then cleared my throat blinking the lust out of my eyes. "You look beautiful too." I show everyone into the living room. "Everyone please have a seat. Mom is just putting the finishing touches on our dinner."

"Sydney? You and my daughter never got along… How did this happen?"

I looked at Egan and smiled. "She wore me down." I mumbled then laughed shaking my head remembering and now noticing everything she had done to get me to notice what she felt.

Egan laughed too. "Dad, I have been attracted to Sydney for almost two years now. I just was kind of persistent."

"So you don't like boys at all?" Mr. Ferrarduccio asked he looked at her and then me.

"I like boys." Egan said, "But I like girls more…" Egan confessed.

"I can't say that I didn't enjoy being with a boy or having a boyfriend. I love Egan though, I don't think that I would be able to be with another girl or guy, so please don't make me give her up." I put it all out there on the line. It didn't matter we were about to tell the man I was the baby's daddy, this was not the time to keep my pride.

Just then, mom came into the living room. I made introductions and they exchanged pleasantries and she moved us all to the dining area. I must say that dinner wasn't that bad. Our parents got along swimmingly. But now it was time for us to get down to the business. And confusingly enough, it was Mrs. Ferrarduccio that brought it up. "Sydney… I am so glad you and Egan are in love. I don't know if Egan told you but she's in a very difficult situation."

"Yes, I know she's pregnant." I answered.

"How do you feel about it?" Mr. Ferrarduccio asked.

"To be honest, I feel very guilty about it."

"Baby, don't feel guilty, you didn't know…" Egan said reaching for my hand.

"Why should you feel guilty that my daughter put herself in that situation?" He asked again.

"Maybe I can clarify this… and this is actually the reason we came here today." Mom said calmly. Mom explained our condition to them. Their faces, though blank at first, became increasingly more expressive as she continued her explanation.

"I didn't know she could get pregnant… I am a girl, there is no way I should have been able to do that, but it happened."

"Sydney found out about this on her own." Mom stated, "I had been too afraid to tell her, I wanted her to know she was a woman, not a freak."

"And now my daughter is stuck with a baby because your daughter couldn't keep it in her pants?" Mr. Ferrarduccio exploded.

"DAD!" Egan shouted standing up where she was. "First of all, I was a total dude in this situation… I had been pining for her for a year and a half before she even thought of me like this."

"Egan… wait!" I started, but she ignored me.

"No, Sydney… he has to hear thus, because I am not this perfect little wind up doll that will do his bidding always. He has to understand that I am a young woman with urges and I didn't need to be pressured to have sex with you."

"Not like I gave that much resistance." I mumbled leaning back in my chair and folding my arms. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah… you were kind of weak… but it isn't all your fault. We were both misinformed and that is all." Egan stated.

I looked at the still fuming attorney Ferrarduccio, and his wife who just sat there kind of amused at the whole thing. I wondered why she was so amused. "Cesar… we did the same thing… Or have you forgotten Martina." She finally said.

He sighed. "I wanted better for Egan… I mean what about their future? She wanted so much!"

"They should be able to do everything they want to do, as long as we are here to support them," Mom said calmly. "Egan can stay here, we have the room, and we will help take care of the baby. And you will study and you two will finish school."

I sat there in awe, and I want to say something that I had been thinking about for the past few days, ever since I learned of my impending fatherhood. "I want to add that I intend to marry her, when the time is right5, if you and the state of California will allow it." Everyone stared at me stunned. I was stunned, what did I say.

Egan's eyes lit up and tears began to fall to her cheeks. "Of course, we'll allow it." Mrs. Ferrarduccio said taking her husband's hand. "Look how happy you make her." I sighed in relief and I stood up from the table and went to Egan and held her to me.

 **Status Update**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: Love, then baby, then marriage… Wrong order, but it will be worth the wait. Mood: Blissed**

 **Sydney Reyes: I could still change my mind…**

 **Egan Ferrarduccio: You haven't asked me yet.**

 **Sydney Reyes: Exactly my point.**

 **Status Update**

 **Sydney Reyes: Talk about a hell week… it all turned out great in the end though. Mood: Relieved**


End file.
